Tranches d'ananas, ou de vies
by Yuuki.tohma
Summary: Petits drabbles ou ficclets sur Psych et les bêtises de Shawn
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fanfic :** Pour une glace

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou  
**Disclaimer :** Psych appartient à ses réalisateurs que je remercie !

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « J'ai pas envie ».

- On a besoin de vous Spencer, pouvez vous retrouver cette personne disparue ?

Mais Shawn n'avait pas envie.

Lui tout ce qu'il voulait là maintenant, c'était manger une glace en faisant bien attention à en piquer à Gus après quand il aura fini la sienne. En plus, il savait déjà où était cette personne disparue. Elle était sur la photo et personne ne l'a voyait. Il pourrait donc faire un super scénario avec un fantôme et tout.

Mais Shawn n'avait pas envie.

Et quand il ne voulait pas, il était si têtu qu'il refusait de changer d'avis. D'abord, il voulait sa glace. Après, il parlerait esprit. Pour l'instant il n'était pas médium, à l'instant il était juste enfant.

- Shawn, tu devrais répondre non ? On a plus un sou avec le dernier truc que tu t'es acheté… Si ça continue on pourra plus se payer de glaces

Soudain, illumination, Shawn posa ses mains sur sa tête et retrouva bien vite la personne qui était super mal cachée.

Shawn avait toujours envie quand il s'agissait de glace.

Fin


	2. Le bienfait d'Internet

**Titre de la fanfic :** Le bienfait d'internet

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Psych doit appartenir à des fous. Et à des fans d'ananas.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Tu achètes quoi ».

Depuis le jour ou Gus avait découvert ce que faisait Shawn sur internet, il s'était arrangé pour lui mettre le contrôle parental et ainsi lui bloquer tous les sites les plus contraignants. Pour son bien, et aussi celui du noir.

En effet, avant, Shawn avait cette mauvaise habitude d'acheter divers choses sur internet, et bien souvent Gus le regardait bizarrement en lui demandant

- Qu'est ce que tu es entrain d'acheter ?

Bien évidemment, Shawn sortait toujours des bêtises, comme « une couverture en forme d'ananas » « une alarme incendie en forme de Capitain America » « Une culotte superman », et quand le représentant en pharmaceutique ce rendit compte que toutes ses bêtises coutait cher, il mit en place le contrôle parental…

Ignorant ainsi que Shawn possédait déjà tous ses mots de passes personnel et qu'il continua de s'en servir.

Fin


	3. Des petits trous

**Titre de la fanfic :** Des petits trous

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Psych doit appartenir à des fous. Et à des fans d'ananas.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Rien

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfictions sur le thème : « Qui a fait un trou dans mon jardin »

Un homme se leva dans sa maison. Il avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Il avait rêvé de lucioles et de papillons. C'était de bonne augure !

Quand il sortit de sa maison, il eut soudain l'air moins tout content, et se mit à brailler :

- QUI A FAIT UN TROU DANS MON JARDIN ?!

Quand il se pencha un peu vers le trou, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un cadavre à l'intérieur.

La police arriva bien vite, et Shawn également. Tout content de lui, il annonça fièrement :

- Le coupable est une météorite !

Lassie grogna après lui, mais il savait très bien une chose : Ce crétin de faux médium avait raison, et il allait réussir à le prouver.

Fin


	4. Halloween

**Titre de la fanfic :** Halloween

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Psych doit appartenir à des fous. Et à des fans d'ananas.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant une nuit de drabble/ficclet organisé par ma sœur, et le thème était « Je suis un homme sérieux ».

Cette fois, Lassie avait été trop loin, et avait malheureusement pour lui, enfreint les lois de la police. Aussi, reçu-t-il des réprimandes de la chef, qui mécontente du travail de l'officier avait fini par donner l'affaire à Shawn et Gus.

Ceux-ci , tous contents d'obtenir l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient déjà à cause du médium qui adorait mettre son nez partout, parvinrent à trouver le coupable à leur façon – donc en faisant un peu n'importe quoi au final, et en ne suivant pas forcément correctement la loi de la police -. La chef les paya, eux, et les félicita même vu que c'était une enquête difficile.

Lassie frustré, le fut encore plus et failli tuer cet abruti de Shawn quand il annonça comme ça :

- Alors Lassie, on a raté une enquête ? Ah, mais c'est pas tout sérieux tout ça. Moi je suis un homme sérieux par rapport à vous.

Comme cette phrase était totalement fausse vu la débilité de Shawn, celui-ci fini par fuir vite pour éviter de se faire tuer par Lassie.

Fin


	5. Prends soin de toi

**Titre de la fanfic :** Prends soin de toi.

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku

**Disclaimer :** Psych doit appartenir à des fous. Et à des fans d'ananas.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Jul x Shawn et p'têtre aussi Shawn x Gus ? =P

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfictions sur le thème : « Prends soin de toi » « Garnier »

Shawn avait une fâcheuse tendance étrange : A retenir les jingles de toutes les pubs qui puisse exister en Amérique.

Seulement, cela ne lui suffit plus. Il se mit aussi aux pubs étrangères qu'il adapta comme il pu. Aussi, quand Juliette alla l'embrasser et lui annonça :

- Prends soin de toi

Shawn ne pu s'empêcher de répondre :

- Garnier.

Juliette ne comprit pas.

Pourtant, quand Shawn essaya avec Gus, celui-ci comprit tout de suite et ils s'entendirent là-dessus.

Qui a dit que le médium devait finir avec Juliette forcément ?

Fin


	6. Super renifleur

**Titre de la fanfic :** Super renifleur

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku  
**Disclaimer :** Psych vient d'un fou, sûrement

**Genre de la fanfic :** Humour

**Couple :** Aucun

**Note :** Cette fic à a été écris durant un marathon de fanfiction. Le thème là était « C'est quoi cette odeur ? »

Cette fois l'enquête s'avérait difficile. Même Shawn avait des problèmes, et il se retrouvait en danger, Gus aussi. En fait les deux compères allaient être mal en ce moment même.

Et s'ils ne trouvaient pas vite un moyen de s'en sortir, ils allaient périr et ce serait peut-être douloureux, voir sûrement. Mais le faux médium ne trouvait rien, pas un seul moyen pour qu'ils s'en sortent sans bobo.

Il réfléchissait, encore et toujours, assemblant tous les éléments dans sa tête, les mélangeant, etc… Bref, c'était une vraie torture mentale pour un type qui n'aimait pas réfléchir.

Soudain, Gus s'exclama :

- C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Shawn renifla, mais il ne sentait rien. Il n'y avait que le super renifleur pour pouvoir détecter une odeur – et la reconnaître -.

- Je sais ce que c'est ! Et je sais même comment nous en sortir !

Et ce jour là, fut l'une des rares fois ou Gus parvint à être plus utile que Shawn, comme le jour où le médium mangeait des glaces au lieu de suivre la conversation importante pour l'enquête.

Mais, tout de suite après qu'ils s'en soient sorti, ce fut Shawn qui parvint à résoudre l'affaire, seulement, son ami ne s'en plaint pas, ils eurent un joli chèque de récompense. Ca allait permettre de payer toutes les factures causées par le faux médium.

Fin


End file.
